Death and Fire
by ThisIsWhatIDoAllDay
Summary: This story uses characters and settings from Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I do not any of that. However, i create my own plot and situation (my story will not follow that of the book series). I also own my own characters, such as Salem and Glenn. By the way, this is yaoi, which is homosexual/ boy-boy. So, if you are a homophobic, please leave. There will be smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I'm sweating and shaking and I can feel tears welling up behind my eyes. crouched in the dark corner of this abandoned factory, I don't think I'm safe. I _know_ that I am not safe. I know that the beasts outside is trying to find a way into the building. A large bloody gash on my face reminds me that if he does get in, I'm as good as dead.

A loud bang and several growls of frustration are the only sounds that I can hear. Not daring to make any noise, I stifle a whimper. There are crashing sounds. I try to cramp myself into the corner even farther. Pipes press into my spine, and I relish the distracting pain.

This isn't the first time I've been in situations like this. Recently, horrifying creatures have attacked me. Every time, there was some way for me to escape, with only a few injuries. But I know that right now, I could die at any moment. A few tears finally roll down my face, and I sob loudly.

That was a mistake. The growls and crashes cease. Everything is quiet. It's as if time has stopped. My breath slows. Looking around, I think for a moment that the creature left.

Suddenly, the wall just crashes down, followed by the deafening screech of the frightening creature. It had managed to rip open the metal part of one side of the building. I hear myself scream loudly, grabbing pipes and frantically groping around for some weapon. The beast flaps its huge leathery wings, and bares sharp teeth. I can see a bit of my blood on the thing's claws. The gash on my face seems to burn intensely.

Coiling my hands around a steel rod, I run towards the monster. It simply knocks me aside, and I hit a wall, hard. Crying out in pain, my falling body meets the cold ground. I cough up dark blood, which splatters onto the surface along with hot tears.

I don't want to die in a factory. Alone. In some remote part of Alaska. At the age of sixteen. By this ugly, disgusting beast. In an instant, I'm blinded by adrenaline. My fear leaves my body. An angry shriek bubbles up in my throat, erupting at an earsplitting volume. For an instant, the beast seems confused. I take the opportunity, rocketing off the ground.

The steel rod in my hand meets its chest, driving into the creature like a hot knife through butter. I'm not even sure which blood belongs to who as the winged beast screeches inhumanly, thudding to the floor. I stare at the body, every ounce of energy I just obtained is gone. I killed this thing, and now I'm covered in blood.

Then I just break down. I let go of the rod, bawling and shaking and backing up. I'm so scared and alone. I murdered this thing, and now I have to stare at its lifeless body. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm an animal. I'm not the same innocent little kid I was four years ago.

I'm about to just lose it when the sound of a door opening echoes through the factory. Oh no, is it another one? I 'm too tired to fight again… I should just let myself die.

But it isn't a horrifying creature with wings and claws that walks into the room.

Large brown eyes look at me from under wet, curly brown hair. A small flame radiates in the boy's hand. He's wearing a nice coat with a feathery-trim hood. He seems to be around my age, and just a bit taller than me. I can see that he's a Latino. I back up, realizing what I must look like to this person. I'm covered in blood, rainwater, and tears. My clothes are torn and soggy.

Two other teenagers walk in after him. one is a tall blond boy with blue eyes, and the other is a native American girl with a messy braid. Their gazes go from me to the dead monster, and I see the boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder protectively. The first boy's eyes never stray, staying wide and examining my entire body.

Bending down slowly, I grab the bloody metal rod once more. "Get away f-from me…" I whisper, my own voice foreign to my ears, "G-get away…"

The Latino boy shifts his gaze from me to the body of the monster, then back again. "It's okay." He says quietly, stepping towards me very slowly, "We can help you. Just… just trust us, okay?" As he says that, the two others exchange an uneasy look. They're frightened by me. I must look like an animal, stringy white hair plastered to my face with dark blood and sweat.

I raise the bar quickly, hands shaking violently. The blond boy says something to the girl next to him, who sighs. She walks past the Latino boy, stopping a few feet away from me. I can tell that she's a bit uneasy being so close to me, but she steadies herself. "Listen to me," the smoothness of her voice makes me ease my grip on the metal rod, "We're here to help you. Just put down the bar."

The item slips from my hand. What is this girl doing to my mind? She continues talking, "Calm down. It'll all be okay." I drop onto my knees. I've been tired for a while now, but suddenly I can't even force myself to stay awake.

Then, I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I'm dreaming. I know this isn't real. But I don't want to wake up. Not yet. _

_I sit at the table of my old house, and I'm twelve years old again. A birthday cake sits in front of me, with the words, "Happy 12__th__ Birthday, Salem." I feel myself smile, which I haven't really done since this night._

_ A familiar figure walks into the room. My heart aches as I look at my brother, but since this is a memory, my face just keeps smiling. He smiles right back at me, holding an armful of gifts all from him. I know exactly what's inside each box. "Happy birthday, buddy," he says, "I got you lots of presents."_

_ "Can I open them now?" My voice is young and childish. My brother, Glenn, laughs. "Of course." He sets all of the boxes down. I watch as my hand reaches over and grabs the first box, ripping it open. This is the one with all the Harry Potter movies. Then, I open the box containing the Lego set. Mini keyboard, journal, t-shirt, air-dry clay, and a book about cats. "These are the best presents ever!" I say, shoving a forkful of birthday cake in my mouth while reading the cat book._

_ "I'm glad you like them, little bro," my brother says, "There's one more. I look up at him, and muffle through the cake, "Whah iv it?"_

_ My brother holds out a small item wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "I made this one myself, so be careful with it." I slowly peel the paper off, letting it fall on the table. I pull out a little necklace, made from rope and covered in black beads. And at the bottom, slightly larger than the rest, is a chiseled amethyst, my birthstone. I feel my smile grow into a large grin._

_ I slip it over my head, the beads getting caught in my messy, stubborn white locks. "It's so cool!" I exclaim, "Thanks, Glenn!" _

_Then the surroundings start to fade, the long-familiar walls of my old house disappearing. the only thing left is Glenn's face._

_"It's to protect you."_


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flash open and my hand jolts up to my neck. The amethyst is cool in between my fingers. The memory of four years ago dances in my head, as livid as sunlight. Tears form in my eyes, and I rapidly blink them away. I miss my brother so much. Wait, where am I? the last thing before I fell asleep was…

I look around, expecting to see the blood-soaked interior of the factory I had killed the beast in. Instead, I'm in a small room with wooden walls and a small window. Strangely, this makes me calm down. There isn't the body of a winged monster lying on the floor, or the sounds of a blizzard outside. In fact, this doesn't even seem like Alaska anymore. The sunlight streaming through the window is hellishly bright, and despite the fact there aren't any covers on me, I'm warm.

I'm also lying on a bed. Remembering the three kids who had found me, I wonder if they're here. I can certainly hear some voices outside of this room. Lying perfectly still, I make out some words. "The prophecy speaks of… son of… danger to…" prophecy? Whoever that it out there must be a crazy person. Possible even a kidnapper.

I jolt upright, swinging my legs over the bed. I look over myself. I'm wearing different clothes, and there isn't any blood on me. If these people took the time to clean me up, I'm guessing they aren't kidnappers. But still, I have to be cautious. So I get up, feeling a bit unsteady and sore, and walk over to the door. As my hand grips the doorknob, I realize that I'm shaking slightly. I sigh. I have to stop letting memories mess with me.

I open the door, and four pairs of eyes immediately turn to me. I recognize the three teenagers that had discovered me in the factory. There's also an old man sitting in wheelchair. Everything is just… silent for a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

The boy doesn't look like he did that night in the factory. His expression is wary, but calmer. His skin and clothing had been cleaned of the sweat and blood, courtesy of the Aphrodite children. His gaze shifts around slowly, untrusting and unsure.

Chiron moves towards him, smiling. "Hello," he says to the boy, "I'm Chiron." He speaks carefully, as if one little slip up could send the newcomer running.

The boy steps forward, his expression reminding me very much of Nico. Angry, but adorable. "What the hell am I doing here?!" he demands, "Who are you people?" He looks straight at me, causing me to break out a in a grin. The boy takes another step towards me, "What's so funny?"

Piper stands up quickly, grabbing his arm. "Please, calm down," She pointed to me, "He's just an idiot." I stand up quickly, blushing. "Hey!" Jason chuckles, although he looks slightly worried.

The boy rushes forward, fist raised to sock Jason right in the face. Immediately, Piper grabs him, trying the restrain the violent teenager. "GET OFF ME!" He shrieks, and I know that everyone near the main house can probably hear him. The boy manages to shove Piper off, thankfully without hurting her. "Tell me what I'm doing here, _now_," he demands, "And who you people even are."

Chiron tries to calm the hostile boy. "We're not going to hurt you," he says slowly, "You're here for your own safety." There is silence for a moment. "Alright then," the newcomer replies, "Explain all this to me, right now."

I've heard the explanation that Chiron gives to newcomers plenty of times. As he told it to the boy, I mentally recited it along with him. When he was done, the boy looked at the ground. He looks slightly confused at first, then he spoke, "That… makes sense… considering everything that has happened to me…"

Chiron is silent for a moment. "How old are you, boy?" he finally asks. "Godly parents usually claim their children by the age of thirteen."

"fifteen." The boy says, "and my name is Salem."

(A/N the ending is abrupt, and the chapter is a little short, so sorry about that. But just be thankful that this isn't My Immortal.)


End file.
